vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sloan
Sloan 'was a witch of the traveler subculture who first appeared in ''Total Eclipse of the Heart. ''She offered to fund Wes Maxfield's research into vampires and offers him the support of the Travelers if he analyzes the doppelgängers' blood for her. Season Five In ''Total Eclipse of the Heart, as Wes attempts his Augustine experiments on the janitor, Sloan enters the room and cites how unimpressive his lab is. She reveals that she has tracked the Augustine experiments for months. Sloan then shows Wes Aaron's bag containing his vampire compound and confirms his death to Wes. Sloan then offers to fund Augustine under the condition that Wes examines some blood (Elena and Stefan's). Later, when Damon and Enzo come to find Wes, Sloan gathers up her group of traveller witches and they perform a spell that knocked out both Enzo and Damon as Wes stood there, watching and calling the chanting witches his new backup, seeing as they now work together. In[[ While You Were Sleeping| While You Were Sleeping]], Enzo leads Caroline and Stefan to Sloan and the Travelers to obtain the cure for the Ripper virus. Due to Elena being a doppelganger, Sloan agrees to help as they need her for their own agenda. Sloan then uses a spell on Stefan to link his mind to another doppelganger to locate him. Sloan reveals that Stefan and Elena are and should be the last doppelgangers, so they must kill the other doppelgangers as it is the wish of their leader Markos. After locating him, in an effort to save Stefan, Caroline and Enzo decide to go to Atlanta to track down the doppelganger. In Rescue Me, Sloan uses Stefan to one again access information about his dopplegänger. She discovers that his name is Tom Avery, and that he works at Atlanta Memorial Hospital. She calls Enzo and Caroline to tell them what she found and reminds Caroline (when she threatens her for hurting Stefan again) that she doesn't care about his brain: only his blood. She later uses Stefan once again when it is discovered that Tom has been missing for four months, since Silas's death. She manages to discover that Tom had been asked on a date by a woman named Hazel just prior to his disappearance. When Enzo and Caroline check her address, they discover that she is a witch. After Enzo kills Tom despite Caroline's attempt to save him, Sloan conducts the ritual during which the Travelers (except herself) ingest Stefan's and Elena's blood. As the Travelers chant a spell, Sloan sets fire to one of them which causes all of them to burst into flame. As they all die and pass to the Other Side, Markos, the leader of the Travelers, rises from the dead. In Man on Fire, Sloan volunteers to drink Tyler's blood and turn into a vampire to see if the Travelers can break the curse that is on them. She awakens as a vampire and drinks the doppelgangers' blood. Later on, she awakens again and is killed by Markos and it's revealed that she is now a normal human. Personality She is wise and loyal to her group. Her purpose remains a mystery, however, Sloan has control over her powers and can be very dangerous if provoked. She is also ruthless when it comes to getting what she wants and says she wouldn't hesitate to destroy Stefan's brain to find his dopplegänger because she only cares about his blood. Physical Appearance Sloan is a beautiful woman with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Name *'''Sloan is a boy and girl's name. It's of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning is "man of arms, warrior". Appearances * Total Eclipse of the Heart * While You Were Sleeping * Rescue Me * Man on Fire Trivia *Sloan and a group of the Travellers cast a spell which rendered Damon Salvatore and Enzo unconcious. *Sloan is the second person to be reversed of vampirism. The first person being Katerina Petrova. **Incidentally they were both witches of the Traveler subculture. Gallery Sloan & stefan.jpg Sloann.png Rescue08.jpg Rescue07.jpg Sloan2.jpg Sloan-1 traveler.png Traveler Sloan.png Traveler Sloan-1.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Humans